Love Begins in a Demon Toy
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: Hilda dan Oga terkurung dalam mainan baru dari Dunia Iblis, Kurungan Monster Portabel! Saat mereka berdua terus selama berjam-jam, apa yang akan terjadi, ya? Oneshot, warning inside, a HildaxOga fanfiction. Mind to RnR, minna...


**Love Begins in a Demon Toy**

**Hai, minna...**

**Saya author newbie di Fandom Beelzebub ini, dan saya terinspirasi membuat fic ini karena saya nonton anime Beelzebub episode 9, yang waktu Hilda sama Oga kekurung di mainan penjara-penjaraan itu, lhoo... Nah, saya kan sukaaa bangetz sama pairing Hilda x Oga, jadi saya bakal ngerubah sedikit alur ceritanya, please... Oce duech (lebay), lets cekidot!**

**Summary : Hilda dan Oga terkurung dalam mainan baru dari Dunia Iblis, Kurungan Monster Portabel! Saat mereka berdua terus selama berjam-jam, apa yang akan terjadi, ya?**

**Warning : OOC, typo, abal, alur cerita GaJe, dll...**

**Pairing : Hilda x Oga**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : Beelzebub bukan punya saya, tapi punya Ryuhei Tamura!**

**(/ ~ w ~)/**** Love Begins in a Demon Toy ****\( ~ w ~ \)**

Pagi itu, kediaman Tatsumi tampak tenang. Burung-burung tampak berkicau lembut, dan penghuni rumahnya menjalani hidup dengan damai. Sayangnya, itu semua bohong! Pagi itu, rumah itu sudah berisik bagaikan dihuni oleh sirkus. Dan semuanya, termasuk Barack Obama, juga tahu, kalau yang membuat keributan itu adalah putra keluarga Tatsumi, Oga Tatsumi. Berandal sekolah yang terkenal sudah mengalahkan semua preman sekolah lain dan menjadi Berandal Terkuat Ishiyama itu pasti sedang sangat gembira.

Di kamarnya, Oga tengah melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis cantik dan manis berambut pirang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tapi jangan tertipu, walaupun dia sangat cantik, tetapi gadis bernama Hilda itu adalah iblis! Dan sekarang Hilda itu tampak kesal karena kegiatan paginya terganggu oleh keributan yang dibuat Oga.

"Kau kelihatan senang sekali. Ada apa?" tanyanya melihat cengiran lebar di wajah Oga.

"Hehe, kau lihat ini?" balas Oga sambil menunjukkan punggung tangannya. Hilda tampak terkejut melihat tanda seperti tato kecil yang berwarna merah di punggung tangan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. "Tidak mungkin! Mantra Zebul..." kata Hilda. Hilda sangat terkejut karena Mantra Zebul yang terpasang pada Oga itu mampu menyusut, padahal minggu lalu sudah menyebar ke seluruh tangan kanan Oga.

"Heheh... Itu karena aku tidak bermain video game selama seminggu," kata Oga, terlihat bangga sekali.

Saat Oga terlihat mau menyentuh dan memainkan video game di hadapannya, Hilda langsung menginjak dan menghancurkannya. "Baguslah kalau begitu," katanya sambil tersenyum jahil. "Aaakh... Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Oga histeris melihat video game-nya yang kini hancur berantakan.

"Daripada itu, lebih baik kau membantuku. Mainan baru dari Dunia Iblis sudah datang. Cukup sulit untuk mengambilnya kembali," kata Hilda sambil membuka sebuah kotak berisi mainan yang aneh dan mencurigakan.

"Hei, jangan melihat saja, bantu aku!" perintah Hilda. "Baik, baik," balas Oga. Setelah beberapa saat, mainan baru itu sedah hampir selesai terpasang. "Mainan ini bisa kau gunakan bersama boccama, lebih baik daripada game milikmu itu!" jelas Hilda. "Tapi apa kegunaan mainan ini? Semacam ruang bermain?" tanya Oga. "Buku panduannya tidak begitu membantu," jawab Hilda.

Saat mereka tengah asyik berbincang, Oga tak sengaja menggeser salah satu tiang sehingga terdengar bunyi 'tek'. Mainan itu pun bercahaya dan dari tiang-tiangnya keluar cahaya ungu yang ternyata adalah pembatas dinding yang sekeras tembok. Hilda tampak kaget melihatnya dan langsung mendorong Oga hingga menabrak cahaya pembatas dengan keras.

"Aaw! Apa yang kau lakukan, Hilda?" tanya Oga kesal karena wajahnya baru saja sukses 'mencium' dinding pembatasnya.

"Hmph... Sepertinya kita tidak bisa membukanya," kata Hilda sambil mengetuk-ngetuk cahaya pembatasnya.

"Apa kata buku panduannya?" tanya Oga. Hilda langsung memungut buku panduan mainan tersebut dan membukanya. Buku itu langsung menampakkan sesosok wajah di bagian sampulnya, dan buku itu berbicara!

"Saat piknik keluarga, ada monster sihir langka! Walaupun sudah mencoba menangkapnya, tetapi monsternya kabur. Pasti semua pernah mengalaminya!" kata buku itu.

"Tentu saja tidak!" balas Oga.

"Nah, untuk mengatasi masalah itu, diciptakanlah Kurungan Monster Portabel! Semua jenis monster dapat ditangkap! Mudah dipakai, orang bodoh pun bisa menggunakannya!" buku itu melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Buku itu mengejekku, ya?" kata Oga dengan simpang 4 tumbuh di kepalanya.

"Untuk membuka dan menutup kandang, gunakan balok mainan. Jika memasang-masangkan dengan urutan yang tepat, kandang akan terbuka," kata bukunya lagi.

"Kita tidak butuh fitur itu!" teriak Oga frustasi.

"Jangan lupa untuk selalu memasangkannya dari luar," tambah buku itu, mengakhiri penjelasannya.

"Kenapa tidak kau bilang dari awal?" Oga benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Sekarang kita hanya bisa berharap pada boccama," kata Hilda sambil memandangi Berubo yang tengah tertidur lelap."Boccama..." panggil Hilda sambil menggedor-gedor dinding pembatas portabelnya. "Oi, Berubo, bangun..." Oga mengikuti Hilda, menggedor-gedor pembatasnya. Sedangkan Berubo, putra dari Raja Iblis yang diasuh (dengan sangat terpaksa) oleh Oga, sedang pulas tertidur dan tidak bangun-bangun. Apalagi, suara Hilda dan Oga tidak terdengar sama sekali dari luar.

"Nyem... Nyem..." suara Berubo tampak tertidur nyenyak sekali, seakan tidak mempedulikan penderitaan dua orang yang sedang menantinya bangun. "Boccama, tolong bangun! Haah, sepertinya boccama tidur pulas sekali. Apa sih yang kau berikan padanya?" tanya Hilda. "Aku hanya memberikan susu itu, seperti biasa," kata Oga sambil menunjuk botol susu yang ada di samping Berubo.

"Kau memberikan itu padanya?" tanya Hilda histeris yang membuat Oga kaget setengah mati.

"Kenapa sih? Bikin jantungan saja," keluh Oga keras sambil mengelus-elus dadanya.

"Pantas saja Boccama tidak bangun-bangun. Itu susu merek baru yang baru dikirim dari Dunia Iblis. Itu dibuat agar bayi Iblis dapat tidur dengan tenang semalaman, yang berarti... Boccama akan tidur selama 9 jam!" jelas Hilda panik.

"Dan aku baru memberinya sejam lalu, berarti kita harus akan terjebak di sini selama 8 jam!" Oga jadi ketularan panik mendengarnya.

**-SKIP TIME-**

Brak! Gubrak! Gedubrak! Sudah 2 jam berlalu sejak Hilda dan Oga terkurung, dan selama 2 jam itu mereka juga berusaha untuk keluar dari kurungannya. "Hah... Hah... Kurungan sialan, dia tidak terbuka juga!" kata Oga frustasi. Dia terus mencoba mendobraknya hingga badannya mulai babak belur.

"Biar kucoba," kata Hilda sambil mengeluarkan tenaga Iblisnya. Energi itu dipusatkannya menjadi bola sihir dan mengarahkannya pada dinding itu. "He-hei, kau tak apa-apa? Energi sebesar itu tampaknya berlebihan," kata Oga yang mulai khawatir melihat Hilda yang tampak kelelahan. "Urusai! Bola Iblis ini sangat sulit dikendalikan, jadi diamlah!" perintah Hilda dengan terengah-engah. Oga ingin membalas, tetapi entah kenapa, melihat kondisi Hilda seperti ini membuatnya merasa aneh. Entahlah, cemas? Atau mungkin, takut bahwa Hilda akan terluka? Hanya Oga sendiri yang tahu.

Hilda mulai memusatkan Bola Iblis itu, dan menembakkannya. Hilda benar-benar lelah sekarang, dan dia terduduk. Saat dikiranya bola itu menghancurkan kandang, tiba-tiba aliran listrik yang sangat besar menyengat tubuh Hilda. Oga sangat terkejut melihatnya. Seketika Hilda terbaring di lantai dengan tubuh penuh luka.

"AAHHH!" Hilda menjerit kesakitan. Tidak pernah sekalipun dia menunjukkan kesakitan sebesar itu. Entah kenapa, hatinya pun ikut sakit karena dia tidak bisa mengeluarkan laki-laki di hadapannya itu. Tubuhnya pun kian melemah. Aliran listrik itu seakan tidak mau berhenti menyiksanya, menyiksa setiap bagian dari tubuhnya. _'Aku... Ceroboh. Aku lupa kurungan itu didesain untuk menangkap monster sihir. Pasti kurungan itu mampu membalikkan sihir,'_ batin Hilda. Tiba-tiba dirasakannya tangan hangat menyentuhnya lembut, dan menyangga tubuhnya yang mulai mendingin.

"Hilda! Hei, kau tidak apa-apa? Hilda!" Oga terus memanggil-manggil Hilda keras. Dipandangnya wajah gadis cantik di hadapannya yang tampak sangat menderita. Diangkatnya dan disangganya tubuh mungil yang rapuh milik gadis manis di hadapannya. Hatinya ikut merasa sedih melihat Hilda merintih kesakitan.

"Akh... O-ga... Gomen..." lirih Hilda sambil tersenyum lemah. Entah kenapa, Hilda ingin mengucapkannya pada Oga. Hatinya terasa perih melihat wajah Oga yang khawatir, karena kelemahannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Hilda?" tanya Oga. Dieratkannya genggamannya pada tubuh Hilda.

"Gomen, aku... Tidak bisa mengeluarkan... Kita dari sini," kata Hilda terbata-bata sambil menghela nafas lelah. Sejujurnya, dia sudah lelah. Hilda sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini. Tubuhnya, pikirannya, dan terutama hatinya sudah lelah menghadapi semua ini, semua kesakitan ini. Biarlah kesadarannya memudar, perlahan dunianya terasa kabur. Hilda ingin beristirahat, menutup mata sejenak dari permasalahan yang kini tengah menimpanya. Tetapi saat kedua mata indahnya mulai menutup, suara Oga menyadarkannya.

"Hilda, jangan menyerah! Kau adalah gadis yang kuat, bertahanlah! Aku... Aku..." Oga berseru keras dengan wajah yang sangat menyakitkan hati Hilda. "Aku tidak akan sanggup... Kehilanganmu, Hilda..." bisik Oga pelan di telinga Hilda. Mendengar nada suara Oga yang sarat akan kesedihan, membuat pertahanan terakhir Hilda hancur berkeping-keping.

Kristal bening itu tidak bisa ditahannya lagi. Bola mata Hilda kini tampak berkilau oleh air mata. "Jangan... Sedih... Hatiku... Sakit mendengarnya..." lirih Hilda. Air mata masih setia mengalir di pipinya yang halus. Oga tertegun mendengarnya. Kini, perasaan aneh itu muncul lagi. Hatinya perih melihat kondisi Hilda yang sangat tak berdaya. Air mata Hilda, yang tidak pernah ditunjukkan gadis itu pada siapapun, kini tertumpah di hadapannya.

Oga mengelus pelan wajah Hilda, dan perlahan menghapus air mata yang masih menggenang di kedua mata Hilda. Dirasakannya tubuh Hilda yang mulai mendingin. "Hilda, tubuhmu dingin sekali. Izinkanlah aku untuk menghangatkanmu," bisik Oga lagi, dan dipeluknya tubuh Hida dengan erat. Dengan posisi tubuh Hida terbaring di lantai, tangan kanan Oga menyangga leher Hilda, dan tangan kirinya mengangkat pelan tubuh Hilda. Kehangatan tubuh Oga kini terbagi, menjadi milik Hilda juga.

"Oga, aku..." perkataan Hilda terpotong oleh sentuhan lembut jari Oga di bibirnya. "Ssttt... Jangan berkata apa-apa lagi. Aku pasti akan melindungimu, jadi jangan menangis, ya," bisik Oga lembut, menenangkan hati Hilda. Pasti sungguh tidak disangka, seorang berandal sekolah yang terkenal karena kekejamannya akan berkata selembut dan setenang itu.

Perlahan, Oga mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Hilda. Hilda tampak terkejut, tetapi kemudian dia menutup matanya. Bibir Oga menyentuh bibir Hilda dengan lembut, tetapi penuh perasaan. Manis dan basah, hanya itu yang dapat dipikirkan Oga saat ini. Oga tidak pernah menyangka, bibir Hilda akan terasa selembut ini. Kenikmatan mulai menyebar. Oga berusaha untuk menjaganya tetap perlahan, karena Hilda pasti sedang tidak ingin 'bermain' saat ini.

Cinta menginfeksi keduanya. Cinta membutakan mata mereka. Tetapi cinta jugalah yang menyatukan mereka seperti ini. Ketika mereka melepas ciumannya, keduanya berpandangan sejenak. Perasaan keduanya tercurah hanya dalam tatapan mata. Tetapi, perasaan akan tersampaikan dengan sempurna hanya dengan kata-kata.

"Aishiteru, Hilda..." kata Oga lembut.

"Aishiteru yo, Oga..." balas Hilda dengan senyum manisnya.

"Da bu~" terdengar suara imut seorang bayi yang mengagetkan Hilda dan Oga. Ternyata Berubo sudah terbangun. "Boccama!" seru Hilda sambil berusaha duduk. "Berubo, bagus, kau sudah bangun! Sekarang, kita buka kandang ini, agar Hilda tidak perlu terluka lagi!" kata Oga dengan bersemangat.

Oga dan Berubo kini mengeluarkan api merah, dan Mantra Zebul bereaksi! Kandang itu hancur berkeping-keping, menerima kekuatan Oga dan Berubo yang sangat besar. "Yeah, akhirnya aku keluar dari kandang sialan itu!" Oga berteriak-teriak penuh kegembiraan. "Pasti kau mengkhawatirkan kami dan terbangun ya? Terima kasih," bisik Oga sangat pelan di telinga Berubo, agar tidak terdengar Hilda.

"Hmph... Manusia memang menarik," gumam Hilda sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Da bu~" kata Berubo sambil merangkak ke pelukan Hilda.

"Ah, boccama..." kata Hilda terkejut. Tidak biasanya Berubo mendekati orang selain Oga.

"Sepertinya kau harus mengajaknya bermain, Hilda," kata Oga dengan senyumannya yang biasa.

"Baiklah," kata Hilda dengan tersenyum, dan dia meraih mainan Berubo yang ada di sampingnya.

"Da bu~" kata Berubo kegirangan, lalu menatap Oga dan Hilda.

"Sepertinya dia ingin kita bermain bersamanya," kata Oga.

"Begitukah, boccama? Kau ingin bermain bertiga?" tanya Hilda pada Berubo yang masih tertawa-tawa.

"Da bu~" kata Berubo sambil mengayun-ayunkan mainannya tanda setuju.

"Baiklah, ayo kesini," tawar Hilda masih dengan senyum. Oga balas tersenyum, dan dia berjalan mendekati Hilda. "Nah, kau mau main apa, Berubo?" tanya Oga dengan antusias. Sedangkan Berubo hanya tertawa sambil menunjuk mainan yang diinginkannya.

'_Mungkin... Kehidupan inilah yang kubutuhkan,'_ batin Hilda. "Da bu~" panggil Berubo, menyadarkan Hilda. "Sepertinya Berubo sedang ingin bersamamu, Hilda," kata Oga, mengeluarkan senyum lembut yang tidak biasanya diperlihatkannya. Hilda membalasnya dengan tersenyum lembut penuh kasih sayang.

Mereka bertiga menghabiskan hari dengan bermain bertiga, layaknya keluarga yang bahagia. Oga ayahnya, Hilda ibunya, dan Berubo anaknya. Siapa tahu itu akan menjadi kenyataan di masa depan. Cinta bisa bermula di mana saja, bahkan di dalam mainan iblis juga, kan?

**~OWARI~THE END~SELESAI~**

**Hai lagi, minna...**

**Huwaa, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga! Shana seneng banget, karena sumpah, banyak banget gangguan dalam menyelesaikan fic ini. Jadi, buat yang udah bersedia ngebaca dan nge-review, Shana ucapin Domo Arigatou Gozaimashita! Maaf kalau fic ini sangat melenceng dari animenya, tapi saya suka banget HildaxOga, jadi mau gimana lagi... Ya udah deh, terakhir Shana Cuma pengen bilang :**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
